


Borr

by Rash_jaya



Series: Asgardian Omega Kings [1]
Category: Norse Gods & Goddesses of asgard
Genre: Asgard, BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: This is the story of an unusual world, where Omega Kings is the pet of their Queen’s who ruled over Asgard. Asgard was a world like no other, it only ever breeds Omega and Beta children. The throne was passed father to son, firstborn Omega son to be crowned prince. It was tradition date back many millions of generations.





	1. intor

Borr Omega price of Asgard was most protected little thing, Beta and Alpha from all the worlds were watching from far, and they spy keep them well informed of young Omega whereabouts. Alpha and Beta use magic to hide from the all-seeing and all-hearing Asgardian that guards Asgard's Bifrost Bridge, the only entry into Asgard from outworld. Outsiders who try to enter Asgard always been caught and they never got close to the omega prince. But not all this who seek to mate with the little prince was from outside of Asgard.

The betas within Asgard, to them the sweet scent of the Omega prince smell like strawberries and cotton candy that made their mouth water and pupils were blown with lust clouded their eyes. The little Omega was never alone, has he blossomed into a youngling, he was at an age where his body was changing, his boobs were starting to take shape, his scent was leaving a silent invitation of sensual desires everywhere he goes. He was what healer called an early bloomer. Dangers thing when one is Omega, has he gets older he looks for more private time for himself.

What more just has Alpha and beta are effected by Omega scent, the Omega is just much or more so effected by Beta or Alpha scent too, their scent is like fishing line, one it has Omega hook it slowly reel the Omega into hands of its owner and this was making it more difficult to keep the little prince safe from unwanted attention. They no law that protects Omegas, they can be used and ill-treated, thrown on the street or even sold to others. But yet an Alpha or Beta that look to mate and breed an Omega could be more dangerous than these that look for one-night stands.

These were all the information that Omega is given when one become into their sexual, Borr was not given the means to fight against the attraction of Beta or Alpha as Asgardians Omega have no means to fight against, the sexual needed to nest and breed. This does not weaken Omega in any way, that was what they said in sex education but Borr could see what they were talking about. Once the Omega has mated then he or she can find the strength in their life partner to fight. it was all confusing and hard to understands for Omega like Borr. The teach laughed and ruffed his hair saying, “it will all fall in to place for you one day, you just focus on find mate and nesting” the prince glad fix his messed-up hair. He did not like being manhandled. 

Asgardian Omega was well trained, in yielding to the authority of Beta or Alpha, it starts from day one after entering into the world. Young children had little free will, which is completely taken from them once they enter into a relationship with Alpha or Beta willingly or not. Asgardian Omega has the highest rating be attacked, taken against they will in all the realms. Every Alpha and Beta in every plant in all the realms come looking for Asgardian for fun, in these cases Omega and Beta like were victims. 


	2. Hunting

Borr was hunting with his father’s most trusted warrior in the dark woods of Asgard when Borr challenged the warrior for a horse race. That was how Borr found himself alone by the river, it was a hot day he took a quick dip in and that was when he was first hit with the sweet scent. It has come from upriver traveling down with the breeze. He took a deep breath take in the rich sweet scent. Unknown to him the scent was a lure that calls to him. The wind gently blows around him like world-pool. It seems to call out his name, Borr and hug him gently.

Whispering all around him, it confused him. His head dart felt and then right trying to see who was calling out him however, there was no one around for miles just trees that rustle in the wind. He shakes his head trying to clear it and just drifts in the water lost in the warm and loving scent that ate him whole in a tender cozy embrace.

When the warrior pulled him out of the water, he was conscious, yet he was not aware of his environment he did not seem to be aware of the warrior’s presence or what was been done to him. the worried warrior dryad and dressed him, then throw him over the horse and raced as fast as he could back to the kingdom.

Borr may have been saved this day, but the scent was now so deep inside Borr's blood it caress and squeeze Borr slowly over time until his addicted to the scent or like the happy feel it brings him. He will come looking for the scent and when he doses, Its owner knows that he will come to find her and she will be waiting for him.

The next day Borr wake and is up and about has if anything happened, he never notes that his mother bloody red eyes, or his father sad, lost eyes. The parents knew that this was a new chapter of Borr life, even if he's much too young. There was nothing they could do to stop it now. Some Beta had got hold of their little boy. They could tell it was a Beta from the scent, yet had no idea who had spellbound they only child they young Omega child. They as parents, they thought he was much too young and so they confined him to the palace until he came of age.

Been confined, it makes him feel like he's not much better than the criminal that kept detente in the cell down in the dungeon. He may not be shackled in heavy iron chains and locked in his room, but he had lost his freedom and he did not know what he did wrong or importantly, he did not see what he did was wrong to want this kind of reaction from his parents.

Sure, he did go off out of the warrior sight, even if he had promised his mother that will not do so. But it was a race, it not his fault that warrior was slower than him. Has the time when on, he becomes withdrawn, disinterested in everything around him, he was shutting down. The only rest bit he got from this newfound tougher that his parents have inflicted on him was when he was sleep.

The sweet scent filled his room floating in from the open window, and he found himself at the river floating feeling of that loved and happy once more. Borr it called to him and he mind would float deeper into passionate fondness that seems to implore him to show affection towards himself and the scent.

Involuntary his hands travel over his body playing with is still developing breasts, squeezing, and playing with nipples, twisting and pulling at them gently. His hands travel down south over his PJ thrusting the gathering of his pants into his somewhat heat fell yet dry pussy. His ummed in his sleep and caressing his body. Every morning he wakes to shiver from the cold sweat, the sheet on the nest is soaked.

It was just before his fourteen dates of birth when he came into adulthood almost overnight. That morning when he wakes, his covered not only in sweat but a clear fluid pooled between his legs, and it coasted his hand, curiosity got the better of him he stuck his wet finger in his mouth and it smells like strawberry and cream. To his humiliation he urinated in the nest, he was not a baby, he should be more in control of his bodily functions at his age. He did not understand these changes that his body was going through and with no sister or brothers that could help him understand.

He was sitting at the family dining table waiting on his parents to join so that could eat has a family as they had always done. That morning his mother, look like she had been up all night, her eyes had dark cycles and they were red like she been crying. She kisses his hair, as she does every morning, and sat down on the head of the table. the King set to her left, he always sat to the left of the Queen. Father does not speak this morning, he just took his sit and focus on the plant in front of him. His head down, he had not acknowledged his son, part of Borr was hurt but another part was thankful too, he did not want to talk about what had happened this morning in the nest.

After breakfast, King asked Borr to company him, they two walked along unknow area of the Queen quarters. It was hidden passageway to a hidden room; his father called it the room of pain. This father closed the door and locked it, then took his red silk robe off. His father’s body was covered in scars of all kind. There were burn marks on his breasts, stabs marks on his belly, some deeper than others. Bit marks over his body, breasts, abs they trail down between his legs. His father turns around and there on his back were what look like angry whip marks. His queen was a vicious lover, she got a great thrill out of inflicting pain on his person. The scar his wear was the scar of love and jealousy; she believes that if he was covered in scars then no other would find him desirable.

What his father tells him next petrifies him, “now that you are off age, the throne needs an heir, the Beta’s scent that you have absorbed so deep into the skin will be your queen if she will have you. It’s time to seek her out my son and hope for the best, I pray that she will be more merciful on you then your mother has been on me”.


	3. reeled in

The warrior has been giving his orders from the queen, he is to take the young prince to where he found him floating all these years ago and leave him there to return without the Omega prince. He was to lie to the prince told the teen that he would come back for him. Warrior was uneasy it when against everything he stood for to leave the young Prince so helpless and alone in the dangerous dark woods.

The wind picked up and the sweet scent called him and he blindly followed it, it was not the first. A year ago, he had escaped the kingdom and had followed the scent well into the mounts pass the dark forest. The scent was the strongest in the cave at the top of the mount.

But then he gets there this time, the scent just lingering in the cave, he wounder into the cave going deeper and deeper in. Tunnel after tunnel, he was lost deep inside the cave system when he heads started to clear, the female Beta scent was no longer fug up his mind. She was sly as a fox, she was playing him like a puppet, pulling his strings for enjoyment. He is confused as to how he comes to be in the cave, looking around in wonder, lost in his new environment.

“You haven’t come to my sweet, Borr, last year you left a beautiful gift my sweet Borr and now I got a gift for you My Borr” comes a low voice from behind him. He turned red when he was reminded of the last time, he had been in the cave a year ago, where he had uncontrollable urinated everywhere in the cave. He had been so humiliated with his actions that he had run all the way home hidden under his nest.

Some part of Borr’s blur brain recognizes female’s voice from his dreams, but he’s never heard this particular tone before, laced with darkly delighted, and radiating with keen intent. He only gets as far as wondering what kind of intent it is, before he processes the _words _Giantess is saying. A voice in the back of his head screams at him to run, but he only gets one step away before he realizes that it’s too late; that Giantess’s too close to him. 

Had he been in the right mindset, Borr could _probably _have fended female Giantess off with wit and charm. But wandering around her place like a _mindless_ _idiot_ has lost him the element of surprise and she had turned the tables so completely leaving _Borr _entirely defenseless. His back to an unknown entity, in her territory, but now that Borr’s paying attention, he can smell Beta musk thick in the air, dulling his senses and leaving him vulnerable to attack. He wants to turn around, but making eye-contact with Beta is probably a bad idea. The hairs standing on the back of his neck told him everything he needs to know about Beta right now.

_Oh god. What do they say about dealing with feral heat filled Beta - don’t make any sudden moves?_

Borr’s known She was his Beta somewhere in the back of his blur mind, Her scent was so deep in his blood, he knows her scent for little over six years now, almost half his life, and although he’s always known intellectually that she is a Beta, it’s never occurred to him what that _means. _He’s never seen Beta during a heat before. He can’t believe he’d been so stupid as to wander into a feral Beta’s lair. Borr is strong, but Beta is now the biggest threat in the cave and she was a giantess.

Borr clamps down hard on his instincts and puts up his hands in surrender, even though it stings. Even he knows better than to challenge a feral Beta, though there’s a big difference between knowledge and experience.

“Oh, my dear,” Giantess’s voice comes, suddenly closer than it had been before, so close that Borr can feel her warm breath on the back of his neck, making him flinch. “It’s too late for that now. I don’t think I’m going to be able to let you go this time” Giantess is so close that he’s whispering directly into Borr’s ear, lips brushing his skin and setting off alarm bells inside his head. She was playing with him, and she loved to play mind games, given false hope to the little Omega.

“Ms. Giantess, come on. You don’t want to do this. If you hurt me, you’ll get into all sorts of trouble. The King knows I’m here; you know. And the queen, too.” That’s a lie, of course, because as previously established, Borr’s a mindless idiot there was no one he could tell as he was alone at the river, and he has no reason to be wandering off. No one will be looking for him even if they knew because this is where he belongs now.

Her hand slides down his hair, easing the rubber band off from the end of his braid, and Borr shivers for an entirely different reason. No one but his mom has ever touched his hair. “My dear, who said anything about hurting you? By the time I’m done with you, you’ll never want to leave. And no one would blame me. After all, I’m just keeping you safe, here, with me. What else was I supposed to do when my sweet mate of omega wandered into my den?”

She kisses the side of Borr’s neck softly and her vast arms come to rest on Borr’s hips as she steps in close, an expanse of heat against Borr’s back. Borr jabs his elbows backward, trying to make contact somewhere that hurts, but female giantess just pins his arms with her own, fending him off easily and pressing even closer as a result. Borr can feel a bump pressing against his lower back, interrupting beta’s flat profile, and he swallows reflexively, tugging at beta’s unyielding grip. “Now, little Borr, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?”

And _that_ is when Borr makes his second mistake; the front door is just within his line of sight, so he stomps _hard _on beta’s foot and makes a break for it.

Even if Borr gets his hands free, he’s still going to be pinned beneath Beta’s fat ass. He’s going to have to wait for a better opportunity, though he worries about his chances if they get any further from the front door. Beta seems to sense his hesitation and leans down until she is so close that Borr can feel her breath again. She smells like… She doesn’t smell like anything except Beta pheromones and that scent, and something about that is beginning to get to Borr, deep inside his gut somewhere. _Oh great_, he thinks, he’ll be fighting against his biology and he knew that it was losing the fight.  
  


“Are you done fighting me, Borr?” She asks, seemingly reading his mind, and her voice does that thing again, where it goes so low Borr thinks he can almost feel it rumbling through his chest. Something inside him trills in response and he clamps down on it, _hard_. “Are you going to behave?”

She knew that her words set Borr off, and despite his original intention of staying still until another opportunity for escape presents itself, his temper flares and he bucks his hips, _hard_, squirming to dislodge beta’s weight, but to no avail. Beta doesn’t even budge, with her knees planted securely on the ground on either side of Borr’s chest, her thighs clamped around Borr’s waist to point that they course slight discomfort.

“Well, I suppose this wouldn’t have been near as fun if you hadn’t fought back,” beta says, apparently unaffected by Borr’s reticence. There is amusement in her voice, the next thing he knows, he was sweating from his struggles, from how sultry the room has become.

“The question is whether you want me to fuck you here where someone can enter and see all of you and what do to you or whether you want to do it in the privacy of the room. It makes no difference to me, but since we’re going to be at it for a while, I thought I’d ask for your thoughts on the matter.” Female giantess asked.

He doesn’t want Beta to do it at all, but saying so would probably be a waste of words. This is happening. Borr has never been very good at resigning himself to things, but the situation is different now. “Room,” he says finally. It’ll be easier on his knees than the uneven cave floor. Maybe he’ll even be able to walk, after if he is lucky. He feels something sharp inject into his neck and everything goes black.

The young Omega's brows furrowed together in confusion. 'What is going on here?' he thought silently as he rubbed his head. Somehow, his head hurt and his mind was a bit clouded. He tried to conjure anything to fill the gaps in his memory, but nothing came to him. His mind was a mess of blank and unknown. Still not fully realizing the situation he was currently in, the young Omega shifted around for a bit and right to figure out what was happening.

The only light coming into the room was under the door, and skylight, once his eyes adjusted to the room, he could see that he was lay on a giantess bed, on the angle. His hands pull above his head thick leather cuffed were attached to a chain that drops down from the funny look grid on top of the four-posted bed. His head rested on round drum-like a pillow, which rests against one of the head posts. His back curls into the mattress below him, his leg was pull wide open by a spreader bar, he couldn’t close his legs even if he wanted too. The bar hangs of the poll of the top from of the four-posted bed, this leaves his ass in the air on display. His still had his wet panty and his bra was pull-down, his breasts were rest on the bra cup wear, exposed. He tries to look around the room, there were toys all along the left wall, whips, belts, rulers, paddles, feather tickler, riding crops, rubber floggers and ropes and all kind of other things that Borr had no idea about most this item, only that they leave really scary scars. He sees these on his father just that morning. he was scared, really scared now.

He could not see the Beta, but the ruffling that coming from under the bed gave him a clue has to her location. She was looking for something under the bed, and whatever it was the “huh” confirmed that she had located the item. When she stood there in her hands were things. She lad them out of the bed by his feet. Silk scarf, three rubber tube of different thickness. First, think as pencil, the second think as his big toe, finely third almost think has her little finger and funny looking thing, with one side that looks like riding crop and another side of it looks like a feather duster.

There is a soft knock at the Wooden door, “enter” she yelled.

A giant a male an Omega by the looks of it, he was wearing a collar around his neck and cloths that is tied around his legs and hips just covering his privet parts. This is was not enough he walks on his knees like a slave. He has a tray full of food, fresh fruits, dry meats, two every tall funny look cup, in one hand and the other there was bedpan. “Good, leave water on the table, and food in cooler and bedpan by the bed boy and leave us” she hissed at the male Omega. When he turns to leave Borr to see that cloth is twisted into a rode and it pushed between the butt cheeks up and tied off in the just above his tail bone.

She turned to Borr and smiled, for a giantess, she was beautiful, long red wavy hair down to hips. She was six feet seven and a half inches told, bored shoulders, craved in all the right places give her a perfect figure-eight body. Her eyes were blue like the sky, their shine with happiness and love. “My name is Bestla, you may call me ma’am my sweet Borr we are going to be bonded for life,” she tells him. He opens and closes his mouth; he could only look at her as his voice seem to be lost for a moment.

“I am not going to lie, when I break throw your seal, it going to hurt a lot at first and the pain would remain until the seal is completely dissolved, I will try to make it less painful as I can by bring you in heat and take you the height of the heat. So, I’ll be using a lot of toys on you to open you up has wide as you go over the first week” she tells him what she plans to do to him.

His eyes widen at big rubber dick in hand, reading his fear she resumes “this is for me my love, don’t worry it will never be used on you” she waves the rubber dick and it flops around in her hand like a soft lifeless dick.


	4. PAin and Plesure

Sweat runs down Borr's body, collecting in every dip and crease; small pools of mouth-watering sweetness glistening on his alabaster skin. It's brought forth by the fire crackling inside the twin marble hearths, strategically placed at opposite sides of the spacious room—their warmth vital in keeping the still-present winter chill from crawling in past the thick stone walls—, as well as by his current physical state.

_“Fuck,” _The expletive leaves him in a hoarse exhale, one of many he's said in the past few hours, or days. Heat is such an annoying biological phenomenon for Borr. He wishes he could do without it, though he knows its part of being a healthy Omega. what he despises is the frankly ridiculous amount of slick he produces and how _hot _he gets. He would rather love to deal with his heat on his own than give up control over his own body to some entitled Beta or Alpha who thinks they can mate and claim him. but he when and screwed that up.

“_Shit… nnh” _That's exactly why he's presently drenched in sweat and slick at the mercy of Giantess Bestla and her fucking toys, on a luxurious bed of soaked linens and furs, as he slowly gyrates his hips on a custom-made fake cock. It's the second wave of the _need _ofthe day, on the third day of his new cycle. This is the point of his heat in which he begins to get impatient, explosive, territorial; and his mate was overprotective to point in which it's dangerous to barge in his room uninvited or unannounced. 

Bestla runs her hands through his hair—wild, spiky, ash-blond—, pulling on it, he humming in approval at the tiny sparks of pleasure feeding off his craving. Her hands sliding down his neck; circles the protrusions there, his scent glands hot to the touch and pumping out oil which mixes with his sweat. Digging her nails in them makes him moan, makes his cock throb and his cunt tighten up around the toy She's fucking him with. It feels great.

He licks his lips, more turned on by the minute, his burnt-sugar scent thickening until it overpowers Beta's Spice-Rose one. This Beta is one of the two people who's ever been allowed so close to his womb. One whose seed has ever been welcomed in the innermost part of Borr's body. Borr rejoices in knowing that; in the wonderful sense of retribution.

Borr hums, a shiver running up his nerves as he feels the breath fan over him. Giantess's nose ends up smacking against the base of Borr's cock and her mouth right against his swollen clit. “please” he cries out, and Bestla moans, wanton and overwhelmed by the closeness to the bitter-sweet smell of her mate. Her tongue is on him in an instant, swiping at his pussy from bottom to top, licking up his juices and visibly shuddering in pleasure at the taste—the first she had, she pauses for only a moment to savor it, then she gets to work in earnest.

Her lips and tongue trace his folds, sucking on them and lightly brushing them with her teeth, “huh” he rewards her with a loud groan, head thrown back.

He pushes his hips forward to smother the Beta mate with his cunt. Bestla whines into him, lips enveloping Borr’s sensitive clit; she flicks it, grinds the tip of her tongue to it _just right _to make Borr’s legs twitch in his restrains. He feels big hands rest low on his thighs, thumbs gently caressing and kneading his skin, smearing his slick and inching closer to its source.

_“ah!_ it…! Yeah, yeah _there”_ Borr moans.

Her mouth moves lower, tongue slipping inside Borr's sopping wet pussy, folds pulled apart with aide from her fingers. “Shit!”.

She responds in kind, keening in hunger, vibrations from her movements sending jolts of pleasure up Borr's spine. His regions both throbbing, yearning in need of his brain wants him to _beg _to be filled, so bad tears build up in the corners of his crimson eyes.

She changes position thrown on the bed and turned onto his front, ass up. He looked over his shoulder to see Bestla pull out her huge cock. She secured him so that he could not move. This was going to be painful when she pushes throw the seal for the first time.

"I’m going to fuck you and fuck you, Sweet Borr. Mark you, to remind you who owns you." She slicked her cock quickly. "This will hurt when I push to throw the seal." 

Scott quickly embraces himself for the pain, still trembling in pain from the knee that been building up over the last fortnight. The thought of his Mate fucking him made him wetter but he knew there would be no relief until she claims him with bond bite. He moaned into the pillows as his Mate pulled the small plug out of his wet pussy. The plug did not stretch him enough and the fucking for the first time would hurt. All of this makes it feel like he been punished. 

Bestla squeezed his ass, watching it redden even more as she pushed her cock inside him. “You’re so tight, god! Your hole is going to look so beautiful stretched around my cockhead.”

It didn’t hurt, not yet. It was just a pleasure for now but then he felt the beginnings of her cockhead and he whimpered. “Mate!”

"I’m claiming you, Borr. My cockhead’s going to split your seal apart," she growled, fucking him faster and pushing deeper.

"Y-yes, Mate! O-only if you let me!" he gasped out, and screamed writhing in pain has the cockhead break throw the seal. It seems like forever but it only takes fifteen minutes to seal to dissolve and pain is slowly replaced by pleasure. he Drools dribbled down his chin as he was fucked mercilessly, but he didn’t notice nor care. His Mate was splitting him apart and that was all he could focus on.

Bestla scrambles to yanks Borr up to a sitting position her eyes fall to the claiming bites on Borr's glands._ Mark him again and again. He's yours. _He sinks fully on the cockhead at the same time as her teeth pierce Borr's right gland, tasting blood and smelling a fresh wave of burnt-sugar.

They both groan and whine finally came together as one after days of mutual torture. The unbearable fever inside Borr quells, even as his cunt is pumped full of cum. Borr thinks he wouldn't even mind if he got pregnant this time. Borr belonged to her, and now it was time to teach him his place in her little family pack. the bedsheet is sent to the king and the queen as advice that Borr was no longer an innocent. 


	5. survivoral of Forest Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestla's plans to make sure that forest Giants survive what she had seen been a powerful seeker.

jötunn Bölþorn his daughter, the youngest child has hooked and reeled Borr crowned prince of Asgard. Bestla was powerful seeker she had seen things that yet to come, she knows that her father time would come, that her and Borr’s children would pave the way by taking down Ymir. For the last three week, they were mating and bonding. Bestla was kind, caring and protective of those she loved and care for, those who had wronged her fared her wrath.

Bestla was beta, she was beautiful with long red wavy hair down to hips. She was six feet seven and a half inches told, bored shoulders, craved in all the right places give her a perfect figure-eight body and her eyes were blue like the sky. She was not like others female she had held no notion of romances, but yet was able to love.

She was Goddess Fate, she was being called upon by mothers with difficult children – especially those who have a destiny that may seem dangerous to their parents, but which cannot be denied – and adult children who are in powerful positions but are subject to many difficulties. Bestla helps these mothers to step away from their worries and find some semblance of peace in their children’s fate. This mother calls upon her, offer her food and drink.

Bestla who sees what yet come sees what she must do secure the future of the forest giants. She goes looking for her brother, an Alpha, she must ask him to bond with Borr without mating, it will be painful for Borr and her like but it was unavoidable if forest giants were to survive what yet come.

It has been the year that Borr had been living with his Bestla, he has been servicing her family pack with his mouth. Bestla father was the only one living with her, the old Beta was kind to him, only come around one month to get his rocks off and he gets a blow job only and Borr does not see him around until the following month for another blow job and Bestla been walked around a brother who Borr yet to meet. Borr can live with that but he makes a mantle note that he would have his son mate live in the castle with them so that he would not have to service her or his family.

Bestla knew that Borr natural need to take care of her family pack would win and her brother would easily in slave Borr as Alpha of the family pack. To her surprise and the family, it had not taken long before her brother locked himself and Borr room and the young omega has reluctantly accepted the role as Alpha slave to please her more than the alpha. That was how Borr found himself in Bestla brother’s room been used.

Borr is trying hard not to cry but the tears were brimming up in his eyelids. He had a painful ache in the crook of his neck from keeping at an odd angle for the last couple of hours. Borr could hardly breathe from having Alpha’s massive cock pressed do deep into his throat. Borr did anything in his power to try and make it hard once again. No matter how much he didn’t want to. 

Borr is just a sex slave to Alpha and had no right to say no unless he wants to be punished for doing so. Once when Borr had said no, Alpha had humiliated him by attaching a lead and collar to his neck and walked him around the mount village for all to see.

Alpha made a habit of pressing Borr between his widespread legs every night whenever he was home. He ignored the tears in Borr’s eyes as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Borr’s hair and pushed him down onto his cock, sometimes hard, sometimes not it just depended on Alpha’s mood. “There, little slut. You know what to do. Or you should, by now.” Alpha mocked him, just like he always did.

Borr always tried his best to get Alpha up to full hardness then see him reach full climax but Alpha is made of stone, often enough Borr found it hard to even get Alpha to have a boner, let alone see him reach climax but eventually Borr succeeded. Borr’s jaw ached and Alpha is still only half-hard a half an hour had passed since Borr had started to suck him off in the first place. Borr sobbed around Alpha’s cock, he just couldn’t keep the sob in any longer.

“Slut? Are you crying?” Borr didn’t bother to answer Alpha’s question, he just continued to drag his head up and down the hard shaft, his mistress brother has not yet given him permission to speak which always ends up in punishment for Borr.

Alpha let out a frustrated whine and pulled harshly on the lock of Borr’s hair, he still has squeezed into his fist, Alpha does not give a fuck if he’s hurting Borr. “Answer me you, dirty little slut” Alpha didn’t give Borr chanced to answer before pulling his head back, sending more waves of pain through his already aching neck.

Borr just couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, too upset and scared to talk, he just nodded in Alpha’s direction. Just hoping the nod is enough, he can’t put up with a punishment right now.

“Your mouth is fucking perfect and you can do the most amazing things with it, just stop crying Borr or I’ll hurt you more than I fucking have to. Remember Borr if it wasn’t for Bestla, I’ll sale your mouth out anyone who will pay” Alpha chuckled and shook Borr’s body.

The hurtful waves scared Borr to death, he hated when Alpha is in this type of abuse. It nearly always ended up with Borr getting punished. Borr sniffed and yet more tears dripped down from Borr’s eyes and dropped down onto Alpha’s leg. Borr clenched his eyes together, scared for what Alpha is about to do to him. Alpha, however, took Borr by surprise and wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I would punish you for crying Borr but you are Asgardian after all and I guess it’s normal for you to cry in a situation like this one. "That does not mean you can stop does it, Borr?” Alpha aid while roughly pushing Borr’s head down on his cock and keeping him pressed there until Borr choked around him.

“If you really can’t use your slutty mouth anymore, I suggest you use your hand or something? You could choose neither but you know I’ll punish you for that you dirty fucking slut”

Borr let Alpha’s hard cock slip out of his throat and nodded. “Yes”

“Yes, what?” Alpha growled followed by Borr’s painful yelp from Alpha having backhanded him hard across the face. “You know the rules now slut, yes what”

“Yes Alpha,” Borr said while looking down in shame, ignoring the painful burn on his cheeks. He hates nothing more than disappointing Bestla. Borr is, however, grateful to her and should pleasure his bet. Borr wrapped his hand around Alpha’s cock just like had ordered him to and started to stroke him until Alpha couldn’t take it any longer and spilled his milk all over Borr’s hand.

“Lick it clean you dirty bitch” Alpha pushed Borr’s head down and started to lick up every drop of Alpha’s release. This is, however, Borr’s most favorite task, he loved the taste of cum on his tongue, he was addicted. One's Alpha had finished he pulled Borr up by the hair, so the younger one is looking him in the eye.

“Go wait for me in the playroom, you haven’t had your punishment yet, your naughty boy” Borr knew that Alpha would fuck him in the ass, after he been on that dumb fucking machine for three hours with that biggest rubber dick, he has in the playroom. he knew that he would not be able to sit down for weeks, he was glad the alpha would be leaving for other month tomorrow morning and he is back in Bestla’s arms once again.


	6. childbirth

Borr abdomen bulged out, his hand rub cycle tries to claim the growing baby inside. The baby was moving active today, kicking and pushing, little feet and hands shape to push out, you could see the outline on Borr’s dress. Borr turns left to right and back to left, he just couldn’t get comfortable. Irritated he sighs sitting up in bed, huffed and glared down at his lump that was his baby.

The young king of Asgard was with a child against, this little one makes baby number three. Sours closest to the king say that this baby is making the king moodier, going cool to hot within a blink of an eye. He throws things, getting angry, everyone on eggshells around here and frankly we can wait for this little get here. Villi and Ve both seem to keep the far end of the castle as far way from Borr as they can get.

The baby was overdue by a week, it was first the indication that the baby could be Omega. Borr is pacing in front of the fireplace in his bedchamber. He is muttering to the baby as if the youngest inside him could hear him. “your brothers were not this much of pain and they Betas so little listen to me if you don’t get out of there, I swear I reach in and pull you out myself” he rubbed his lower back killing him that last few days.

The young king jaw was set to tie together, as he grunts in pain and he grabs the rocking chair that was placed there for him to sit. His knuckles turn white has he grip tied on the arm of the chair. “FUCK” he screamed when the first wave of pain hit him and just like that their pool of water at his feet. It was strange to feel the baby move from within, absent-mindedly rubbed his bump and got lost in thought. His wife could not keep her hands to herself, that was how he was with child again. This time would be last time, he not going through this again, after four miscarriage the heals had tole them that it was too risky to have any more children, but this little was carefully planned down to the last moment, this moment. The daily check-up was driving Borr crazy, but finely it was time.

lurched out of his train of thought as another contraction ripped through him, “huh” scream. This contraction was close together now, the heal sick his hand inside of Borr to see how far part his opening was too.

He glad at the healer, asshole was enjoyed it drags his fingers out slowly every time. The asshole had kick Bestla out of the room so he would be alone with Borr. “it almost time to push” he informed like Borr did not know that after giving birth two before. he felt more movement from within, the baby moving lower head first, ready to come out into the world. Began to push, trying desperately to remember what he had learned in Lamaze class.

“He, he pushes”. It seems like hours of pushing but the healer's eyes widen little and Borr knew the baby head was been pushed through his little opening and the pain was making him angry, he wanted to wrap his hand around healer's neck. Slowly but surely, Borr pushed and paused as his body felt the need too. each time the pain was more and more.

Healer got out a pair of scissors and cut the cord. Cries soon filled the room, and as he delivered the placenta, cleaned off his baby and called Bestla back into the room. When the Baby was placed in Borr's hand even tho he was tied and weak, he punches the healer in the face which he should have seen coming third child, third punch. Borr turned to his Beta wife and said, “meet your son Odin” without any explanation as to why he punched the healer out yet again.


End file.
